Life in Plastic! Neoxy Hoshibuki Live
������ Antes del Live ������ Neoxy: ¡N- No voy ha hacer eso! ¿¡Te crees que estoy loco!? ???: Te recuerdo que aceptaste anoche -w- Neoxy: P- Pero yo... ¡Uhhgg! E- ¡Está bien...! ;W; ???: ''':3 '''Neoxy: N- No actues tan... así... ¡Estoy a punto de perder mi dignidad! *Se va ???: '''La poca que te queda, querido -w- ������ Información General ������ Idols: Neoxy Hoshibuki Coords: Fresh Barboy Coord Cyalume Coords: Fresh Neon Drop Cyalume Coord Canción: Barbie Girl (Barboy Ver.) ������ Cambio ������ thumb|432x432px|centre '''Neoxy: ¡Yey! thumb|432x432px|centre Meganee: Por favor escanéa la cantidad apropiadas de PriTickets para tu coord. También puedes escanear TomoTickets. Coord Change Start! Neoxy: ¡Idol Time, Count Down! Meganee: ¡Un coord que pega mucho en esta ocasión de la marca Fresh Neon Drop! Neoxy: ¡Fresh Barboy Coord! ������ Antes del Live ������ Neoxy: ¡H- Hola a todos~! :3 Hoy haré un live un tanto... peculiar... Y no tengo ganas de enrollarme mucho así que, ¡Vamos! QwQ Pero... Antes de nada... ¡NO SE ADMITEN NI MÓVILES NI PRIPASSES NI IDOL WATCHES! ¡TODO EN LOS BOLSILLOS! D': ������ Live ������ Hiya Barboy Hi Kena! Do you want to go for a ride? Sure Kena Jump in I'm a Barboy boy, in a Barboy world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barboy, let's go party! I'm a Barboy boy, in a Barboy world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a blond bimbo boy, in a fantasy world Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky You can touch you can play if you say "I'm always yours" I'm a Barboy boy, in a Barboy world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Oh oh) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Oh oh) Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch you can play if you say "I'm always yours" You can touch you can play if you say "I'm always yours" Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Oh oh) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Oh oh) I'm a Barboy boy, in a Barboy world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Barboy boy, in a Barboy world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Making Drama, Switch On! *Se para la canción Aparecen varais escenas de una casa muy lujosa, con muchas habitaciones y vestidores gigantes. Neoxy las examina cada una de ellas, cada vez más emocionado y contento. Neoxy sale al exterior, entonces repentinamente salta y dice: ¡Life in the Dreamhous-! ... Espera... ¡YO NO QUERÍA ESTO! *Se rompe el fondo de la casa y aparece Neoxy junto a una chica, que resulta ser Adalia Smith. Los dos salen en una mesa discutiendo, aunque no se escucha nada. Al rato, Neoxy se queda callado y mira para abajo. Repentinamente empieza a mover mucho las manos, se levanta y parece que grita mucho. De repente sale Neox en grande y dice: ¡No hagas apuestas que no puedas cumplir! TwT *Continua la canción ¡Cyalume Time! thumb|432px|centre Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Oh oh) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah) Come on Barboy, let's go party! (Oh oh) Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well Barboy, we are just getting started Oh, I love you Kena *''Le hace la cobra (?)'' ������ Después del Live ������ Neoxy: ¡Minna~! Arigatou~ :~3 ¡Ya hora me voy rápido! Cada minuto que pasa en este escenario con este coord es un poquito menos de dignidad... *C va Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK2 Categoría:Neoxy Hoshibuki/Lives